Addicted
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Joshley! Joe is Addicted to the "White Powder" And No One Knows About it he Is Dating Ashley Will she know about it? And Will it cause trouble between the happy Couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cast:  
Joe Jonas  
Ashley Tisdale  
Miley Cyrus  
Nick Jonas  
Kevin Jonas  
Demi Lovato**  


* * *

__

_**Joe's POV  
It's Friday morning, I arrived at school about 5 minutes ago.  
And right now I'm standing at the men's room looking myself in the mirror.  
I saw a guy, a pretty good looking guy actually. But he wasn't happy.  
He had everything, the good and kind family and the good brothers.  
And the perfect girlfriend any guy could ask for. But he wasn't happy.  
I sighed and took a tiny bottle up of my pocket with some white powder up.  
I looked around to see if I was alone, which I was.  
I took my car keys op and put it down in the powder and took it up by my nose and sniffed it up. It felt so good.  
No one knew about this. I wiped my nose and walked out.  
I saw my beautiful blonde girlfriend talking to my little brother and his girlfriend.  
I walk over to them. I put my arms around the blonde on.  
Her name is Ashley, she is 1 year younger than me, we are both seniors, I wasn't the smart one it's my 2nd time as a senior.  
But back to me and Ashley, We have been together for 1 year, I didn't know if it was love yet.**_

"Hey" I said

She giggled "Hey"

_**It wasn't because of her I was taking the "White powder" I don't know why I did it.  
It happened at a party about 2 months ago.  
This guy came over to me and asked I wanted to try something, I said yes.  
The first time was really bad, my nose started to bleed.**_

"What are you thinking about" The brown curly haired boy asked me, who happens to be my brother.

"Oh nothing important" I answered him.

My beautiful blonde girlfriend turned to me and kissed me on my lips. Her lips are so soft. I smiled and kiss her back. She pulled away and smiled.

"You wanna do something today" I asked?

She smiled "I was thinking about shopping with Miley and Demi, but you can come along if you want"

_**Demi was her 2nd best friend next after Miley who is the brunette beside my brother.  
My brother's name is Nick; he is a sophomore with Demi and Miley.  
I have another brother; his name is Kevin he is in college.  
He was the smart one of us the Jonas's.**_

I looked at Ashley "What if you drop by my place after shopping"

"I think that could work" She smiled and kissed me softly.

"Hi!" A voice said behind me.

"Hey Demi" Miley said "What took you so long"  
"I couldn't get up this morning" She said laughing.

_**The bell rings.  
And it was time for English with Mr. Smith.  
Luckily I had my beautiful girlfriend beside me.  
I smiled in satisfaction as we walked to class.  


* * *

**_Should I Continue This?__


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Joe's POV  
****It's Lunch period, I'm sitting with Nick waiting for the girl to come.  
The "White Powder" Was about to take off, I needed to go take some new.**_

"I'm gonna be right back" I said to Nick

"Where are you going" He asked?

"Men's room" I got up and walked away out of the cafeteria.

"Joe!" I heard a voice shouting behind me.

_**I turned around and saw Ashley, I was really not in the mood for her right now.  
She walked towards me.**_

"Hey" I said

She smiled and was about to kiss me, I pulled away

"What's wrong" She asked?

"Nothing, I have to use the men's room, wait her okay?"

"Okay" She said confused.

I walked into the men's room.

_**I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt disgusting by myself by doing this.  
I was "Addicted" I couldn't stop. I tried once, but I got sick.  
I started to throw up and I had fever. I just told my parents it was a flu.  
Well I took the bottle up and my car keys. I looked at the bottle, I needed some new.  
I shrugged and did the same thing I did this morning, then I wiped my nose clean and walked out.**_

"So you can I kiss you now" Ashley asked me in a flirty tone.

_**I smiled at her and kissed her deeply.  
****She deepens it as she wraps her arms around me.****  
Slowly we walked to a locker and I pushed her gently against it as I deepen the kiss some more.  
****We started to make out, like we always use to do when none of our friends is around.  
After a few minutes I let the tip of my tongue lick on her bottom lip,  
I asked for entrance, she parted her lips and I started to explorer her mouth.**_

"Stop sucking faces you guys" a girl said behind us.

_**I didn't want to stop, it felt so good.  
But then Ashley pulled away and kissed me softly.  
I sighed and turned around and saw Miley.**_

"I'm getting hungry" Ashley said and took my hand and entwines her fingers with mine.

"Then let's go and get something to eat" I said and smiled at her.

"Have you guys seen Nick" Miley asked?

"He is waiting for you in the cafeteria" I answered

_**We all 3 walk in the cafeteria.  
Demi and Nick was already sitting and waiting for us.**_

"Dude what took you so long" He asked me

Miley giggled and answered "Him and Ash were sucking face in the hallway" She said beside him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Don't they always do that" Demi asked?

I glared at her

She looked at me "I guess not"

Ashley giggled and kissed my cheek "Be nice"

"Aren't I always that" I Asked?

They all look at me.

"What I am?" I said laughing a bit.

_**Ashley leaned against me, I put my arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.  
We have been dating for 1 year, I just realized now that neither one of us has said the 3 words yet.**_

"Hey guys" a guy's voice came to us.

"Hey Efron" Nick said "What brings you by"

"I'm having a party tonight, the coolest party ever" He smirked "Are you coming"

_**Zac Efron, the best dude in history to make the best parties.  
**** Beside he is the guy I can get the "Stuff" from.  
We have been friends for a few years.**_

"I think we can make it" I said

"Cool and Joseph?"

_**Uh oh this can mean two things.  
Either I owe him money? Or he got something for me. I wasn't sure what it was this time**_

I turned to him "Yeah" I Asked

"You owe me" he said with a serious face.

"Yeah I know"

He walked away

Ashley looked at me again with the confuse face and asked "You owe him what"

"Money"

"Money for what" Miley Asked?

"I borrowed some money of him 2 weeks ago or something" I said lying; I looked at them to see if they bought it.

"How many" Ashley asked and looked at me

I sighed "200 I think"

"You don't have those kind of money" Nick said looking at me "How will you get them" he asked.

"From me" Ashley said

"I don't need your money beautiful" I said and kissed her forehead "I can get them"

"How" Demi looked at me "We all know you don't have any work"

"Don't worry, I will get them"

_**Ashley looked at me; she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.  
I watched her leave confused, then I got up and walked after her.**_

"Ash" I said

She turned around and walked towards me "Joe?" she looked at me with her serious but cute face impression "let me help you"

I smiled "I'm fine, I can handle this by myself"

"Why are you smiling, when this is serious"

I laughed a bit, she looked at me confused

"It's just when you are serious you have this serious and cute face impression" I kissed her softly and smiled "You are so adorable" I kissed her again.

"Are you going to let me help you" She asked

"I don't want you to get in the middle of this Ash"

"Please Joey?"

I smiled "Just this once" I said and kissed her

She nodded and kissed me back.

* * *

_**After school  
Me and Ashley arrived home at her place, she cancelled her plans with Demi and Miley.**_

"What do you wanna do" She asked

_**I smirked and kisses her deeply  
She smiles and deepens the kiss. I put my hands on her hips and deepen it more.  
She pulled away and took my hand; we walk upstairs and into her room. Her room is pink with some red; she is a really girly girl.  
She sits down on her bed and pulls me down, I pushed her down so she was lying on the bed and I got on top of her.  
She kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss and deepen it.  
I was maybe "high" But I still knew what I was doing, I still knew what I was feeling. I have learned to control it.  
She deepen the kiss with passion, I turned it into make out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

5 hours later

_**It's 8 p.m, I'm outside of Ashley's house.  
She is always taking a forever to get ready. Even if we just are talking about shopping.  
Suddenly the car door opens and she gets in.**_

I check her out and smiles "You look hot" I kiss her

She giggles "I know, let's go"

I start the engine and drives off.

A few minutes later

We arrive at the party.

"Wow, I don't even the half of these people" Ashley said and looked around

"I think he invited the whole town, but hey he got the house to it" I said laughing

We walk inside.

Ashley grab my arm

I turned to her "What?"

She hands me 200 dollars "Here"

I take them and put them in my pocket "Thanks" I kissed her softly on the forehead.

_**She smiles and walks over to Miley by the drinks.****  
I watch her walk away then I search the room for Zac.  
I sees him making out with his girlfriend, that's Vanessa she can be a bitch sometimes.  
I Walk to them.**_

"Yo dude"

He pull away from Vanessa "Hey dude. Do you have the money?"

"Yeah I got them"

"Fine come with me" he kiss Vanessa

And we walk upstairs in his room.

"It was 200 right" I asked him?

"yeah"

_**I give him the money**_

"I'm surprised you actually can give me the money on time" He looked at the money and stared to count them.

"Yeah well Ashley gave them to me"

"You told her?"

"No I didn't, I just told her I borrowed some money from you, she wanted to help because she knew I didn't had the money"

"Well they are all here" He looked at me "Do you need some new?"

"I'm running empty"

"You will get this for free, I'm in the party mood" he smiled and gave me a little bottle.

"Thanks dude" I smiled and put it in my pocket.

"We should better go, our girls are waiting" He said laughing.

_**We walk downstairs.  
****I search the room for Ashley. I couldn't see her so I walked over to the drinks.  
I took a beer and took a sip.**_

"Hi Joee" a girl voice giggled behind me.

_**I turned around and saw my ex-girlfriend Camilla.  
She and I have a history; I dated her before Ashley started at my school.  
When Ash started at the school me and her we started to hang out and there was trouble between me and Camilla,  
she didn't want me to hang out with her and so on and so on.**_

I sighed "Hey Camilla"

She was drunk "Where is your girlfriend?"

"She is around somewhere"

_**I smiled when I saw Ashley walking towards us.**_

"There you are" She smiled and kissed me

"I have been looking for you" I said

"Oh sorry, I was in the bathroom" she turned and saw Camilla "Camilla?" she glared at her.

Camilla just rolls her eyes "See you around Joee" she walks away.

Ashley turned to me, she didn't look very happy "Why were you talking to her?"

"I didn't talked to her, she were talking to me"

She crossed her arms "But I saw your lips moving at her"

"I said like 5 words to her and then you came, which I'm very happy about" I smirked at her and I put the beer down and I put my hands on her waist.

_**She smiled and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly.****  
I smiled and deepen it, she run her fingers through my hair and deepens it more.  
Before we knew it we were making out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Joe's POV  
It was getting late it was around 2 am or something, and the party was still going.  
I haven't seen Ashley for 1 hour or something, but then I spot her dancing with Miley and Demi.  
It looked like she was having fun.  
I saw Nick and Kevin over by the drinks, I'm surprised to see Kevin, I haven't seen him the whole night.  
I walked over to them.**_

"Hey brothers" I said and put my arms around them both.

"Hey Joseph" Kevin said.

_**He and my parents are the only once who call me by my real name, it was so annoying.  
Well Ashley do it sometimes, but it's only when she is mad at more or when she say it for fun, I don't mind it her saying it.**_

"I didn't know you were here Kev?"

"I just got here like 30 minutes ago, I had a big pile of homework to do"

"Sounds really boring" I said and I took a beer.

"Joe have you seen Miles" Nick asked me

"Dude you need to have more control over your girl, but she is out dancing with Miley and Demi" I took a sip of my beer

"Are you drunk Joseph" Kevin asked

I laughed "no? I only had like 2 beers" I walked away from them and I walked over to Ashley and the girls.

I put my arms around Ashley.

She giggled "Hey Joey"

"Miles your boyfriend is looking for you"

Miley "okay, come on Demi"

Demi giggled "See you guys later"

_**They walk away; I started to kiss Ashley neck softly.**_

"Joey!" She giggled

I pulled away and took a sip of my beer "yeah?"

"Stop it" She turns to me and kisses me softly

I smiles and kisses back, but then she pull away.

"Later pretty boy" she giggled and kisses my cheek and walks over to the others.

_**I sighed and walk into the kitchen and I take my little bottle up and my car keys.  
I out something on and sniff it up. It felt so great, it was kind a like I was in a new world.  
I got interrupted by a girl's voice behind me.**_

"Joe?"

I turned around and saw Miley, I wiped my nose clean "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you" She asked as she walked towards me.

"Nothing" I said nervously

Suddenly she grabbed the bottle out of my palm, she looked at it.

"Cocaine" she looked at me "Why?"

"Give it back Miles" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

I tried to snatch it back from her "Give it back miles!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Joe?"

"Nothing is wrong! Just give it back!" She finally gave it to me.

"For how long" She asked?

I shrugged "A few months"

"Does Ashley know?" she looked at me

"No, no one knows" I gave her a serious look "No one should know"

"Would you look at yourself, you are addicted you are a drug addict" she gave me a serious look "Why are you doing this? Is it because of Ashley or what?"

"No it's not because of her, I love her!"

**_And there they 3 word where, I was shocked.  
We have been dating for almost 1 year and this was the first time I said the,_**

"I don't know why" I said looking at her "It happened at a party and I couldn't stop, I can't stop"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I'm happy when I'm using it. Like I'm in a different world. You know?"

She looked at me in disbelief "I can't believe you Joe, when I look at you I see you as my brother, as the big brother I never had. But this totally change my perspective about you, it's like you are another person now"

"I'm still me Miles, I haven't changed. I can control this I'm not like every other drug addicts, for the last 2 months I have been on this even at school. I'm still me"

She looked at me "You have changed Joe, even Ashley can see it. You need to tell her"

"No I can't. Don't you see she will leave me?" My eyes was starting become watery. "I need help Miles" A few tears rolled down my cheek.

_**She hugged me and I hugged her back.  
She was like a little sister to me. The little sister I never had.  
I love her so much; I didn't want anyone to hurt her, not even Nick.  
I was so protective about her.**_

She pulled back "I love you Joe, I don't wanna see you get hurt. I'm gonna help you through this, if you tell Ashley the truth and your family"

"I don't think I can miles"

"You have to Joe, Ashley love you. Do it for her"

"Do what for me?" I turned around and saw Ashley in the doorway.

"I'm just gonna go and find Nick…Again" Miley was on her way to the doorway.

"Miles please stay" I said.

"Guys what's going on?" Ashley looked at us confused and scared.

_**I looked at Miley then at Ashley, I started to sweat, I looked back at Miley and then at Ashley.  
My heart started to beat faster, I felt like it was going to explode.**_

I looked at Ashley "I can't"

Ashley walked to me "Joe what's going on?" She out her hand on my cheek "You are burning up"

_**I removed her hand and walked out.**_

"Joe!" Miley shouted at me.

_**I ignored her and left the party.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4

_**Joe's POV  
Everything that happened at Zac's party drove around in my head.  
Suddenly I opened my eyes, I was in my room. I got up slowly, my head hurts like hell.  
I rubbed my eyes when I heard my phone ring.  
I reach over at my nightstand and picked it up; I looked at the caller-id.**_

It was Ashley, I answered "hey" I didn't know what else to say.

"Hi" She said back "So what are you doing" she asked.

"Thinking" Which wasn't a lie.

"What happened last night Joe?"

I sighed "Not over the phone Ash"

She sighed "Can we meet?"

"Let me take a shower and I will meet you in the park in 1 hour?"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"bye"

She hanged up.

_**I went out to the bathroom and I turned on the water.  
I turned to the mirror and looked at myself, I looked like crap.  
And trust me it isn't a pretty sight. I took on my clothes and got under the shower.**_

1 hour later

_**I'm sitting on a bench in the park.  
I'm not "High" I can tell Ashley the truth without being "high".  
I looked up and saw Ashley walking towards me, she was beautiful as always.**_

"Hi" She said and sat down beside me.

I smiled "hey"

_**No one of us said anything for a few seconds.**_

"So about last night?" She asked and looked at me "What happened? You just ran out of the kitchen, it was like you wanted to tell me something"

I took her hands "First of all you need to know how much I care about you and I would never hurt you"

She looked at me confused "I love you Ashley"

I smiled at her and she smiled back "I love you to Joe"

I kissed her softly on the lips I pulled away and sighed "For the past 2 months I haven't been myself"

She looked at me with her cute and serious face "I know, something has changed about you"

I pulled the bottle up from my pocket "For the last 2 months I have used this" I gave her the bottle.

She took it and opened it "Cocaine?" she looked at me and disbelief, like the look Miley gave me the night before.

"Ash I'm sorry, It happened at a party 2 months ago. I couldn't stop and I don't know if I can"

"Are you on it now?"

"No, I wanted to tell you without being "high", I wanted to tell you my feelings"

She looked at me with watery eyes "Is it because off me? Am I really such a horrible person to be with?"

_**I was shocked; I couldn't believe she would say that.  
That she actually gave herself the blame for it.  
It has nothing to do with her.**_

"No it is not because of you, I love you. I just feel like I'm a big zero, it's my 2nd time I'm a senior. When I'm using it I feel like I'm in a different world"

I looked at her, her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"A different world where I don't exist?" she looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"No…I mean yes…but I'm not doing this because of you Ash, you are the best thing I have in my life, you are the most important thing in my life"

I wiped her tears away and gave her a comforting smile "I would be nothing without you"

I kissed her forehead softly and looked at her "I wanna get out of this, I need your help"

_**She nodded and kisses me softly.  
I smiled and wipe her tears away again as they kept on rolling down her cheek.  
She was beautiful when she was crying, more beautiful than ever.**_

"Thank you" she said

"For what" I asked

"For telling me, it must have been hard"

I nodded "I thought you would leave me"

"Never" She sighed "But Joe?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her nervously

"About the money I gave you?"

"Don't worry you will get them back"

"No it's not that…They where to Zac right" I nodded

"Because you buy this stuff from him?" I nodded again "Do you owe him anymore?"

"No, it least I don't think so" she looked at me with a worried face impression.

"What will happen if you don't give him back the money?"

I sighed "If I'm lucky I will only get some bruises, but don't worry about it" I kissed her softly on the lips.

_**I felt relieved telling her the truth.  
All I should do now was telling my parents and my brothers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 5

_**Joe's POV  
****I was standing outside my house with Ashley.  
For the first time I was afraid of going inside, I was going to tell them that their song and brother were a drug addict.  
I took Ashley hand. She looked up and gave me a comfortable smile.**_

I looked at our hands "I won't let go" she smiled at me.

I leaned down and kissed her softly as I whispered "I'm so scared"

"It will be okay, if I can deal with it so can they"

"But they are my parents, I'm still mommy's little boy"

"Joe you have to tell them, I can't help you alone"

_**I closed my eyes, man I could really use something right now.****  
But I have to stop thinking about it and stay strong, I can and I will.  
I opened the door and we walked inside.**_

"Anyone home?" I shouted so probably the neighbors heard it.

"Dude no need to shout like that" Kevin walked down "Hey Ash"

"Hey Kev" She smiled

"Is mom, dad and Nick home?"

"Nick is upstairs with Miley, mom and dad will be home soon"

Then Nick and Miley walked down.

"Hey girly" Miley said as she hugged Ashley

"Hey Miles and Nick" she smiled "So what was you two lovebirds doing?"

"Nothing" Miley giggled and pulled away from Ashley then she looked at me

"Hey Miles" I said nervously and smiled.

She looked back at Ashley, Ashley smiled and nodded then Miley hugged me.

_**I was confused; it was like those two had a special way to communicate.  
Sometimes I really wished I were a girl, but then again…nah not really.  
I laughed a bit and hugged her back.**_

Miley pulled away and looked at me "What's so funny"

I smiled "Nothing"

"Are you…?"

"Am I what" I asked confused

"You know?" She looked me in the eyes

"No I'm not"

"You are not what" Kevin and Nick asked on the same time.

At the same time my mom and dad walks inside.

My mom smiled at Ashley "oh hello Ashley"

Ashley smiled back "Hey Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Jonas"

_**I loved the way they are over Ashley, sweet and kind.  
It's like she is a part of the family.  
My mom treated her like she was the daughter she never has and the same goes for my dad.**_

"I need to talk with all of you in the living room" I said

My dad looked at me "What have you got yourself into this time Joseph"

"Can we just talk about this in the living room?"I walked in with Ashley and we sat down on the couch.

_**I took her hand and squeezed it a bit so she wouldn't let go.  
She gave me a softly kiss on my neck, I smiled and looked at her. She smiled back.**_

"I love you" I kissed her on the lips softly "I can't say that enough. I love you"

She giggled "I love you too"

Then my parents and Brothers and Miley walked inside.

_**I took and deep breathe and started to tell them what has been going on.  
When I was done I looked at my mom, she was crying.  
I looked at my dad then at Kevin and Nick. I couldn't read their face impressions.  
There was quite in the house for a few seconds as I looked at Ashley, It was scary.**_

"I can't believe this" It was coming from Nick, I looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe this, you are my big brother, and you are supposed to be my role model. Now you tell me you are a drug addict?"

"Nick?"

"How could you do this to us?" He got up and left the house, Miley was about to get up.

I let go of Ashley's hand and got up "No let me" I left the house.

I walked outside.

I found Nick sitting on the sidewalk; I walked to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry"

He turned and looked at me "I miss the Old goofy Joe"

I laughed a big "He is still here Nicholas"

**Nicholas is his real name, but no one really call him that.  
Well except my parents. They always call us by our real name.  
Except for Kevin's, His Name is Paul but they always call him Kevin.**

Nick looked at me "What are you thinking"

"Just how unfair our parents are"

He looked confused "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean they call me Joseph and you Nicholas and Kevin Kevin…You know?"

He looked at me and started to laugh.

Suddenly I started to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" I looked up and saw Kevin.

"Everything" I got up "Everything is funny" I helped Nick up and hugged him.

"I'm gonna get help I promise" I pulled back

"You better" he said smiling.

Ashley and Miley walked out.

"Is everything okay?" Miley asked and looked at Nick

"Yeah everything is fine" he smiled.

"I think your parents wanna talk to you" Ashley said and looked at me.

I kissed Ashley "I love you, but I need to talk to my parents and brothers about this. I will call you later okay?"

"I understand" She smiled and kissed me "I'm gonna be at Miles tonight if you wanna come by"

"Okay"

_**Miley kissed Nick goodbye and the girls walked away.  
I walked back inside with Nick and Kevin.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6

_**Joe's POV  
It was Sunday morning. I have talked with my parents the whole night; I didn't even call Ashley as I promised.  
I picked up my phone "2 missed calls" they were both from Ashley.  
I dialed her number.**_

She answered it sleepy "Ashley speaking"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey I called you last night"

"Sorry, I was busy talking to my mom and dad. Can we meet later?"

"Sure, I will drop by after breakfast"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Wait Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

She giggles "I love you too"

We hung up.

_**I lied back down on my bed.  
I looked up in the ceiling. It has been over 24-hours since I took something last.  
I really needed something but I had the strength to stop, I smiled, Ashley.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 hours later**_

_**I'm sitting in the living room watching TV.  
****There wasn't really anything exciting on, I was just bored.****  
I flipped over to a channel, it was about drug.****  
Then I heard the doorbell ring.  
I got up fast and answered it.**_

It was Ashley, just what I needed now "Hey Beautiful. Come in"

She smiled and walks in.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Let's go to the living room"

We walk in

"Please tell me you weren't watching this" She looked at me and pointed to the TV

"No I didn't, I just flipped over to the channel"

She found the remote and turned it off "Are you okay?"

I nodded "I'm fine"

She looked at me "Be honest, you want something right now don't you?"

I sighed "Yeah I do, so badly"

_**I had to stop thinking about it and I think happy thoughts.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
I kissed Ashley deeply; this was just what I needed.****  
She deepens it and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
I deepen it more.**_

She pulls away "Does it help?"

I nodded "Very much" I kissed her again

She pulled away again "Let's go to your room"

_**I smiled and pick her up bridal style.  
I carry her upstairs into my room and put her down on my bed and then I get on top of her.  
I smiled and kissed her deeply. She deepens it and wraps her arms around my neck.  
I can't do this, I need something now. This isn't helping.  
I pulled myself away from Ashley.**_

"What's wrong?" She looked at me worried.

_**I got up and looked through my things on my desk**_

"What are you looking after?" She got up and walked to me

"My stuff, where is it"

"Joe stop it"

"No I need it!"

_**She took my hands and made me look at her**_

"Stop it"

"I can't, I need it" I pushed her away so she hit the wall.

_**I looked at her and realized what I did.  
I looked down at myself and felt disgusting by it.**_

I kneel beside Ashley "I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone!" She got up "you make me sick"

_**She left the room. And then I heard a door closed.  
I ran downstairs and outside.**_

I grabbed her arm "I'm sorry"

She turned to me with tears running down her cheek "Let me help you Joe"

"I need it Ash, I feel so sick. I need it, can't you see it?"

_**My heart started to beat faster than the night at Zac's and I started to sweat and I freeze.  
I felt like I could throw up.****  
I needed the Cocaine now, I needed it so badly.  
Suddenly I felt Ashley's arms around me.**_

"Ashley let go of me"

"No. I love you I won't let go of you"

"I'm gonna hurt you"

"Fine do it. I don't care I just wanna be with you"

"I don't feel so good"

_**I pulled away from Ashley and ran over behind a bush and started to throw up.  
After a few minutes I walked back to Ashley.**_

"Joe you are shaking"

"I don't feel so good"

_**That was the truth, I felt like crap.****  
This happened last time I tried to stop.  
I thought I had the strength to stop especially when I had Ashley by my side.  
But I can't.**_

"Let's go back to bed" she said

I nodded

_**We walk back inside and back in my room.****  
I lied on my bed under the duvet.****  
It was warm under here, I couldn't stop shaking.  
Ashley lied behind me and put her arms around me.  
I hold her hands in mine.**_

"Don't leave me" I said weakly

"Never"

"You have no idea how much I need you"

"I won't leave you Joe"

_**I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Joe's POV  
I open my eyes slowly, my head hurts like hell.  
I felt Ashley's arms around me.  
I smiled slightly, she didn't let go of me like she promised.  
I kissed her hand I was holding and turned around slowly.**_

Ashley opens her eyes and smiles "Good morning"

"Good morning sunshine" I smiled and kisses her softly on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My head hurts like hell"

She smiled "Would this help" She kissed me softly on my lips.

_**I nodded still holding my lips on hers, I was perfect at that.  
I could nod and still kiss her without moving my lips away from hers.  
She deepens the kiss and so did I.  
She rolled on top of me as she deepen the kiss some more.  
I stroked her hair and deepen it too. I didn't even realized my head ache was gone.  
Suddenly I could feel the tip of her tongue on my bottom lip. I smiled and parted my lips.  
She slides her tongue inside my mouth and started to explorer my mouth.  
After a few seconds she pulled away and kissed my bottom lip. I smiled and kissed her deeply.  
She smiled and bites my bottom lip. I laughed a bit, I love when she do that.  
I kissed her deeply as I rolled on top of her; she turns me on so badly.  
I pulled away and started to kiss her neck gently.**_

She started to moan quietly "Joe?"

"Hmm?" It was all I could say, I didn't wanna pull away.

"please stop" she let out a moan.

_**Here is the thing. My girlfriend is a virgin and I'm cool with it.  
But she turns me on so…Urgh badly. Sometimes I wished she wasn't a virgin.  
But she wanna wait until she is ready.****  
Man I just don't hope I'm gonna wait until we get married…if we get married.  
I stopped kissing her neck and lied beside her looking up in the ceiling.**_

She looked at me "What's wrong Babe?"

"Just thinking that's all"

"About what?" She put her hand on my chest and kissed me softly.

"I'm cool with you waiting to have sex until you are ready, but how long am I going to wait?"

"Joe I thought we have talked about this?" She looked at me.

"I know. Am I going to wait until we get married?"

She smiled "Who said that I'm gonna get married to you?"

"Of course you are my love" I smiled and kissed her softly.

She giggled "I don't think I can't wait so long if you are going to be such a charmer"

I smiled "You are such a cutie" I kissed her again and I got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" I smiled "I will be right back"

_**I walked to the bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror. What did I see this time?  
A boy who was smiling. I smiled and it was like I couldn't stop. Ashley was the reason.  
Suddenly a saw a little bottle with the Cocaine, I stared at it.  
I wanted it, I wanted it so badly, I took and looked at it in my palm.  
I couldn't, I promised Ashley I wouldn't. But it was so tempting.**_

"Ashley!" I shouted

_**I needed her, she was the only thing that could stop me from it.****  
Then I saw her in the doorway.  
She walked to me and took the bottle, she flushed it out in the toilet.**_

She hugged me "I'm proud of you"

"You shouldn't" I started to shake a bit "I wanted it, I wanted it so badly Ash, you shouldn't be proud"

She pulled back and looked at me "You called me, that's a step Joe" she kissed me softly "I love you"

"Take a shower with me" I looked at her "I promise I will keep my boxers on. Please?"

She nodded.

_**We took of our clothes and got in.  
****She kept her bra and thongs on and I kept my boxers on.  
She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately, I deepen it.  
And soon we started to make out.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 months later.  
****I have been clean for 2 months now. All thanks to Ashley and the people around me.  
1 day every week I went to a "Anonymous addicts" meetings. They were proud of me there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It's Monday morning.  
I arrives at school, I look around and sees Ashley with Miley and Demi.  
I walks to them.**_

"Hey ladies"

Ashley turned to me "I was wondering when you would come" She kissed me.

"Oh we got the hint, come on Miley" Demi giggled

"Coming"

They left.

I pull away and look ad Ashley "I wanna ask you something"

She smiled "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanna come with me to a meeting tonight."

"I would love to" She kissed me

"Really?"

"Of course" she smiled

"Thank you babe" I kissed her.

_**I was finally back to the guy I used to be like 4 months ago.  
The guy who was happy all the time without the cocaine.  
I was happy about it.**_

"Let's walk to class" she asked

"You got it" I smiled and grabbed her hand.

_**We walk to class.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**After school.  
I gave Ashley a ride home, we was standing outside her house.**_

She looked at me "wanna come with me in?"

I smiled "Sure, if you are afraid of being alone"

_**I turned off the engine; we got out of the car and walked to the door.  
She unlocked it and walks inside.  
He parents wasn't home, her mom was working and her dad was on a business trip.  
She turned to me.**_

"What?" I looked at her and smiled.

_**She kissed me deeply as she slowly starts to unbutton my shirt.**_

I pulled away "Ash? Are you sure about this?"

_**She nodded, she looked unsure.**_

"I don't want you to feel pressured"

"Joe I want this, I'm the one who is starting this" she pull my shirt of and kissed me again.

_**I pick her up as I deepens the kiss, she put her arms around my neck and her legs around her waist.  
I carried her up to her room. It was finally going to happen.  
I was surprised that she wanted this. I could totally have waited.  
I lie her carefully down on her bed on goes on top of her.  
She kisses me deeply, I break of the kiss by pulling of her tank top and kissed her deeply again.  
We started to make out.  
After a few minutes, I licked her bottom lip, hoping for a entrance, she parted her lips and I started to explore her mouth.  
As I did that I started to unzip her jeans and pull them off.  
It wasn't my first. Actually I can't remember my first; I was drunk at a party.  
But I remember I did it with Camilla before we broke up.**_

"Joe?"

I pulled away "What? Should I stop?"

She smiled "I love you"

I smiled back "I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Joe's POV  
I wake up with my arms around Ashley's naked waist.  
It wasn't a dream, it was real.  
She was so beautiful naked, she has the most amazing body ever.  
I kissed her shoulder gently.**_

Ashley turns to me and smiles "Hi"

"Hey beautiful"

She blushed a bit and kissed me softly

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried.

She blushed a bit "A bit sore"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" she kissed me softly "I wanna thank you"

I looked at her confused "For what?"

"For being so carrying and so gentle" she smiled "I couldn't find another guy to take my virginity than you"

I smiled, I felt touched when she said those words "I love you so much" I kissed her

"And I love you" She smiled.

* * *

_**2 hours later  
We are sitting at the "Anonymous addicts" meeting.  
I'm holding Ashley's hand; it was my first time to actually talk to them about my relationship with Ashley.**_

"Thank you James" a woman said.

_**She was the creator of this "Anonymous Addicts".  
She has been an addict once before, but have been clean for years.**_

She looked at me "Joe?"

I smiled at Ashley and I got up "Hey I'm Joe"

All "hey Joe"

"I have been clean for almost 2 months now, I feel like a new person. I took my beautiful girlfriend with me, her name is Ashley. We have been together for 1 year and 2 months. My longest relationship in history. She as supported me through this all the way, she never left my side once. Not even the day I started to become rough on her. I love her, I couldn't imagine me spending my life with someone else than her"

_**Everyone claps as I turn to Ashley.  
She was crying, her tears were rolling down her cheek.  
She looked so beautiful when she was crying. I sat beside her; she looked at me and kissed me passionately.  
I pulled away and wiped her tears away with my thumbs and smiles.**_

_**

* * *

****After the meeting.  
****I was standing by the coffee table talking to my mentor.  
His name was Chace. He was a great guy and he has helped me a lot.  
I see Ashley walking towards us.**_

She smiled "there you are"

"I want you to meet Chace my mentor"

She turned around "Chace?"

He smiled "Ashley?"

"omg!" she hugs him.

_**How does she know him? And why are they hugging?  
I couldn't stop feeling jealous. It seemed like the hugged in forever.**_

Ashley pulls away from the hug "What are you doing here in New York?"

"I live here I moved a few months ago"

"How do you two know each other?"

"He is an old friend from Orlando"

_**Ashley lived in Orlando before moving here over 1½ year ago.  
Her mom got transferred here to New York.  
I looked at Chace, I suddenly saw him in a new perspective.  
He was an old friend of Ashley's, maybe more than a friend?**_

"I can't believe I didn't knew it was you from the beginning, Joe have talked on and on about you" he smiled at her.

"What did he say?"

"What you looked like and how you where and stuff like that"

"I guess you don't know me that well anymore Chace" she yawned "I'm tired" She looked at me

"You wanna go home?"

She nodded

"Alright"

"Call me Joe"

"Yeah"

_**We left.  


* * *

When we arrived outside her place.**_

"You wanna spend the night? My mom won't mind"

I smiled "Of course"

We get out of the car and walks inside.

Mrs. Tisdale:: Hey guys

_**Mrs. Tisdale was sitting in the living room watching TV.  
I think she is a cool mom, Ashley thinks she is weird.  
Her Mom's name is Jessica; she was young when she got Ashley.**_

"Hey Jessica" I smiled

"mom Joe is staying the night"

"Just remember school tomorrow"

"Sure"

We walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna get changed"

I nodded

"be right back" She smiled and walked in to the bathroom.

_**I pulled a ring up from my pocket.  
It was an engagement ring, it belonged to my grandma.  
She got it from my Grandpa when he proposed.  
I smiled to myself, I was 18, and she is 17 turning 18 in a couple of months.  
I knew it was a young age, but who said we needs to get married right away.**_

"What are you looking at?" Ashley walked to me

I hide the ring in my palm "nothing"

_**I smiled and kissed her softly as I put the ring back in my pocket.  
I was going to wait with proposing. I wanted it to be perfect.  
A romantic night just me and her.**_

She smiled "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"The thing you said at the meeting, that you couldn't imagine spending your life with someone else than me, is it true?"

I smiled "It's very true"

"I love you" she kissed me softly

"I love you too" I smiled

* * *

_**30 minutes later****  
We are lying on her bed.  
I put my arm around her waist.****  
She cuddles into me.  
I just wanna lie like this all my life, not going to school or work or anything.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Joe's POV****  
It is now Friday. This week have gone by so fast.  
I arrived at school, this time with Nick.  
His car isn't working so I gave him a ride.**_

"Hey dudes!" A guy shouted

I turned around "Hey Zac"

"Party tonight?"

I looked at Nick "I'm in" he said

I shrugged "Sure why not"

_**Suddenly I felt to arms around my waist hugging me.**_

"Hey Handsome" the voice said

I smiled "Hey babe" I turned around "I missed you last night" I kiss her softly.

She giggled "Joey we were together last night"

"Not in the bed" I pouted "I missed you in my bed"

She giggled again "What a charmer. Oh hey Zac and Nick"

"Hey Ash" Nick said

"You are coming to my party tonight right Ash?"

"Party?" She said looking at me

"I will be fine, I promise" I kissed her forehead

She nodded "I will be there"

"Cool" Zac walks inside

"Come on guys let's go in" Nick started to walk in.

_**I looked at Ashley she was still looking with me with her worried face impression.**_

"Maybe you should call Chace?" she said

I sighed "Ash it's just a party"

"Yeah I know, But Zac…"

I didn't let her finished that sentence "Zac was my drug dealer, I know. But I can say No to it now" I gave her a comforting smile "I promise"

She smiled slightly "I believe you"

_**I smiled at her and took her hand and we walk inside.**_

_**

* * *

****It was finally Lunch time.  
Man I was hungry, I could eat almost everything right now.  
I walk into the cafeteria and looked around, I couldn't see Ashley.  
But I saw Demi, Miley and Nick and walked to them.**_

"Hey have you seen Ash?" I sat down beside Demi

Miley looked around "No not since this morning"

"Weird" I said looking around too.

**10 minutes later  
After I have ate my lunch I walk out in the hallway.  
I see Ashley by her locker talking on the phone.  
I walk to her and put my arms around her waist.**

"I gotta go, Joe just got here" She said to the person in the other end and hung up

"Who was that?" I asked curiously

"That was…Chace" She turned and looked at me

"Why were you talking with my mentor behind my back?"

"He is not just your mentor Joe, he is my friend"

I sighed and said quietly "or maybe more"

She looked at me "What?"

"I said maybe more"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She looked at me a bit angry.

"Nothing"

She removed my arms "Fine" she walk away

I sighed "Ashley!" I ran after her and grabbed her hand "I'm sorry, it's just you two have been talking pretty much lately" I looked at her

"I told you he is my friend"

"Is he only your friend? You two did had anything going on in Orlando did you?"

She looked down

"Ash?"

She looked up "We dated, but only for a few months. He cheated on me"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Like you have told me about your girlfriends before me?" She looked a bit mad.

"I'm just gonna go, I have the feeling we are going to start a fight"

"Fine whatever leave. I don't care" She pulled her hand away from me and walked away.

* * *

_**After school.  
I'm at the mall with Nick and Kevin, we need to spend some time together.  
And this was a good thing to do it, to get my mind of Ashley and the other stuff that has been going around lately.**_

"What's on your mind" Kevin looked at me

"I had a fight with Ashley at lunch today"

"Oh yeah she didn't looked happy when she came into us at lunch" Nick said "She didn't wanna tell us what happen"

"What was it about?"

"You know Chace? Well apparently he and Ashley used to date in Orlando before she moved here" I sighed again "I asked why she didn't told me about it and she got mad and left"

"Speaking of" Nick said

"What?" I looked at him

"There is Ashley with Chace" He pointed at them.

"What are they doing here" I couldn't take my eyes of them

"Does it look like we know?" Kevin looked at me "Go over and ask"

"Oh right, I will just look like a jealous idiot then"

"Sorry to tell you this bro, but you already is" Nick laughed a bit

"Urgh shut up Nicholas"

"Well we will go now right Nick?"

"We will?" he looked at Kevin  
"Yeah we will. So are you coming Joseph?"

"Nah, I have some stuff to look on for school"

"Okay then, see you at home. Come on Nicholas"

"Coming"

They walked out to the car.

_**I was still looking at Ashley and Chace.  
They were standing so they couldn't see me.  
I saw a tree by them and slowly walked over to hide behind it.  
I was very sneaky, now I could hear what they were talking about and see what they were doing.  
Suddenly I saw Chace placed his lips on my girlfriend.  
I was angry, I was furious.  
I got up and I accidentally knocked over the three.**_

Ashley pulls away and turned to me "Joe?"

"Save it Ash" I walked away.

"Joe!" She ran after me and grabbed my hand "I'm sorry"

I turned around "You kissed him?"

"No he kissed me"

"Yeah I know that. But you didn't pull away. That kiss was about what 5-10 seconds long"

"Joe please, I love you. You know that don't you?"

_**I sighed. I did know that, she has told me it over and over.  
Like I have told her how much I love her.**_

"I know. And I love you too" I looked at her.

"Why do I feel there is a but coming on?" She looked at me with teary eyes.

I sighed again "But I think we need a break from each other"

She nodded "I understand"

_**I was surprised, she understood.  
That only means that she wanted it to.  
I love her so much, but I just think that a break would be good for us.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Joe's POV  
I arrived at Zac's party with Nick.  
Normally i arrives with Ashley, but since we are on a break I'm not.  
We walk inside.**_

"hey Dude" Zac said

"Hey what's up"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" I sighed

He looked around "Where is Ashley?"

"I don't know. We are on a break"

"Ouch Dude. And you two were the happiest couple on the school"

"Yeah well, things change"

_**I walked over to the drinks.**_

_**

* * *

****30 minutes later  
I'm talking with Kevin and Nick when I see Ashley, Miley and Demi walking in through the door.  
Suddenly it was like the whole room stopped talking and moving.  
Ashley was the only person who moved. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful.  
Suddenly the people started to talk and move again.**_

The girls walked over to us.

"Hey Guys" Demi smiled.

"hey Demi" Kevin smiled back

"So have you seen Nick?"

"I'm right behind you gorgeous"

She turned around and kissed him.

I looked at Ashley "Hey"

She smiled slightly "Hi"

"You look beautiful"

She were blushing "thanks"

_**I looked around, searching the room for Zac.  
I see him with his girlfriend and walks to him.**_

"Can we talk?"

He turns to me "Sure"

_**We walk away from his girlfriend.**_

"I need something"

"Dude words are going around that you stopped"

"I know but just tonight"

He gives me a little bottle "Just for tonight"

"Dude you rock"

He laughed and left the room.

_**I stared at it in my palm.  
It was just for tonight, it was just to take my mind of Ashley and Chace.  
The kiss kept on repeating over and over in my head.  
I opened the bottle and took up my car keys.  
I took some on my car keys and sniffed it up.  
****I closed my eyes, it felt so great, man I have missed this.**_

"Joe?"

_**I turned around and saw Ashley crying.**_

"I can't believe you!" She ran out crying.

"Ashley!" I dropped the cocaine and ran after her outside.

_**I couldn't see her anywhere, suddenly people around started to become very blurry  
My heart started to beat faster than ever, this wasn't supposed to happen.  
It was like the people outside were spinning around me.  
Suddenly my heart stopped and I felt to the ground.**_


	11. Chapter 11

This Will Be Ashley's POV

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Ashley's POV  
I was sitting on a park bench crying.  
I just saw my boyfriend sniff cocaine, when he promised he was stopped.  
He had been clean for 2 months. I knew something went wrong.  
I took up my phone and dialed Chace's number.**_

"Chace speaking" he answered it

"Hey It's Ashley" I said Sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"Joe…He…I saw him" I couldn't stop crying.

"You saw him what?"

"Sniff cocaine"

"Oh no, where are you and more important where is he?"

"I'm at the park, I'm guessing he still is at the party"

"I will be right there"

We hung up.

_**Suddenly my phone rang.  
I looked at the caller-id, it was Nick.**_

I answered "Ashley speaking"

"Joe is in the hospital"

"What?" The tears were rolled down my cheek.

"We don't know what happened, we found him outside"

"I will be there as soon as I can"

"See you then"

We hung up

**He was running after me, suddenly I couldn't stop feeling guilty.  
I needed to go to the hospital.  
Then I saw Chace walking towards me. I got up and hugged him.**

"Joe is in the hospital" I cried hard

He pulled away "He maybe had a heart attack"

"W-what?" I said sobbing

"Let's go"

We ran to his car.

_**After a few minutes we arrive at the hospital.  
I saw the girls and Kevin and Nick and ran to them.**_

"Kevin! Nick!" I ran over to them.

_**Kevin got up and hugged me.****  
I cried so hard that I barely could breathe.  
He stroked me hair to make me feel calm.**_

"Take it easy Ash" he said

I pulled away "He isn't dead is he?"

"We don't know yet" Nick said looking down.

"But he has to be okay right?"

Miley gave me a comforting smile "Of course"

_**I sat down beside Demi.**_

Chace walked to us "Hey Guys"

"Hey Chace" Kevin shake his hand

"I talked to a nurse. The doctors are checking him now, so we maybe have answer in a few minutes"

_**My tears were still running down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them.  
I thought back on our good moments, I realized we never had a bad one except today.  
I started to cry even more.**_

"Family of Mr. Joe Jonas?"

_**I looked up and Nick and Kevin got up**_

"We are his brothers, I'm the oldest" Kevin said "How is he?"

"His heart is beating again; he is sleeping at the moment. I'm guessing he was a drug addict.  
If a drug addict after a few months takes some kind of drug again something like this will happen"

"Thank you doctor"

_**Each of us walks into his room.  
When it was my turn I just stood there, I knew he just was sleeping, but it didn't look like it.  
I walked over to his bed and took his hand.  
****Suddenly I felt a squeeze, I looked at Joe, he was squeezing my hand.**_

"Joe?" I said crying.

He opened his eyes "Ash?"

_**I kissed him softly but for a long time as the tears was running down my cheeks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Joe's POV  
I stroked Ashley's hair as she kissed me, but then she pulled away.**_

"I'm sorry" She cried

"For what?" I asked confused

"It's my fault, if I haven't ran away like that, you would never have been here"

"It would have happened anyway, I know the consequences"

"Why did you do it?"

"You, Chace, the kiss, our break. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed the pain to go away"

_**I pat the bed in hope she would lie down, which she did.  
I put my arms around her carefully.**_

"I'm sorry about the kiss"

"I know you are, but it still hurts Ash. But I forgive you and I forgive Chace, it was a mistake. Everyone make mistakes, I made 2 today"

She looked up at me "2?"

"Telling you that we needed a break and taking cocaine again" I smiled slightly

"Can we cancel the break" she looked at me

I nodded and smiled "I love you"

She smiled "I love you too"

We felt asleep.

* * *

_**When I opened my eyes next morning it was Saturday, I still had my arms around Ashley.  
She looked to peaceful, I kissed her on the top of her head.**_

"Good morning" she smiled and opened her eyes

"Good morning beautiful" I said and kissed her softly "promise we that we would never have another break in our relationship again, even though it only lasted for about 5 hours I felt miserable"

She smiled "I promise"

"Good, because I do not know what I would do without you" I kissed her again with some passion.

* * *

_**1 month later.**_

_**Me and Ashley relationship is better than it has ever been. Those 5 hours of break really did a good thing for us.  
****It's Monday morning, I search the halls for Ashley.  
****I couldn't see her; maybe she has gotten here yet.  
****I walk over to her locker and leans against it.  
A few minutes later I see Ashley walking inside the hallways looking down.  
I was starting too worry, something was wrong. I walked to her.**_

"Baby what's wrong?"

She looked up she has been crying "Can we talk about it later?" She wiped away her tears.

**I pulled her in for a hug, and then she started to cry again.  
I wasn't going to ask, she wants wait to tell me and its fine.  
I stroked her hair; I knew it always made her calm down.  
I pulled away and kissed her softly.**

"When you wanna tell me just find me okay?"

She nodded

"I'm gonna go, I will see you at lunch okay?" I kissed her softly and turned around and started to walk away

"Joe?" she said

I turned around and walked back to her "Yeah?"  
"It is might going to hurt you" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ash what is it?" I couldn't take it anymore "Are you going to break up with me?"

"No of course not" She looked at me "How can you think that?"

"Then what is it if it is gonna hurt me?"

"Just forget I said anything" She kissed my cheek and walked away.

* * *

_**After school.**_

_**I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling.  
I was still wondering what Ashley meant when she said "It is might going to hurt you".  
Not even at lunch she talked to me about.  
I sat up and picked up my phone and pushed "1" She was on speed dial.  
She wasn't answering. I started to become worry.  
Suddenly someone knocked on my window; I turned around and saw Ashley on the balcony.**_

I got up and opened the door "I have tried to call you?"

She got in "I left my phone at home"

I kissed her softly "Are you okay?"

She nodded "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, I will just tell it to my mom"

We walk downstairs

Ashley walks in the living room "Hey Kev"

_**I went to the kitchen to talk to my mom.**_

"Hey mom, can Ashley stay the night?

"One a school night?"

"Well yeah"

"Oh hun I don't think it's a good idea"

"But I have made my homework"

"Not tonight hunni"

I sighed "Fine" I walk into Ashley and Kevin

"What did she say" Ashley looked at me

"I'm sorry beautiful, but you can stay for dinner then I will drive you home."

"No! I don't wanna go home, I'm just gonna stay at miley's"

She got up and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked

I shrugged "She won't tell me" I got up and followed her upstairs in my room "Baby what's going on?" I put my arms around her waist.

"It's nothing" She didn't looked at me.

"Why are you pushing me away like this? I wanna help you, but you won't tell me what's wrong" I remove my arms.

"Because nothing is wrong Joe!" She raised her voice a bit

"Stop shouting, I'm trying to help you!" This time it was me who was shouting.

She started to cry "I'm gonna go" she walked out on the hall.

_**I walked after her and grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry for shouting"  
She kept on crying into my chest.  
Something wasn't right.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Joe's POV  
We were still out in the hall; I was stilling hugging Ashley as she kept on crying.  
Then Miley and Nick walked out from his room.**_

"What's going on?" Miley looked at us.

Ashley pulled away "Miles can I sleep at your tonight?"

"Of course we can even call Demi over and have a sleepover" she smiled.

"Thanks"

"I'm leaving now, are you coming over later or?" She looked at her.

"Could you wait A few minutes Miles, I need to talk to her" I said

She nodded.

_**I grab Ashley's hand and we walk in to my room.**_

She sat on the bed "What do you wanna talk about?"

I kneeled down in front of her "You. Ash what's going on? I have never seen you like this before; I'm worrying sick about you"

She looked down.

I lifted up her head "Please tell me" I kissed her gentle on the lips.

"My parents…" her voice started to shiver.

"What about your parents?"

"They are getting a divorce" she started to cry.

"Aww baby" I hugged her

"They won't stop fighting, it started this weekend. It's horrible Joe" she cried on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair "Do you really wanna sleep at Miley's? I can probably make my mom say yes if she knows the reason?"

She pulled away "can't you just come over at Miley's? Then we could all have a sleepover?"  
I smiled "If it makes you feel better?"

She shakes her head "but it's a start"

_**I smiled and kissed her passionately.  
****She put her hand on my cheek and deepens it.****  
I slowly got up still kissing her and got on top of her.  
****She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss more.  
Damn I have missed this.  
I deepen the kiss even more as she started to rub her foot against my leg; she knew how much I love that.****  
I started to kiss her bottom lip, then her jaw down to her collar bone and then her neck.  
She started to moan. Why aren't we home alone today. I pulled away.**_

"Why did you stop?" she was breathing heavy.

"Because everyone is home"

"So? I can be quiet" She smirked.

I laughed "Sorry to break it to ya baby, but you can't"

"Well you took my virginity so of course I screamed" She said smiling "but fine if you don't wanna have sex with me we should just leave"

She pushed me away and got up.

I lied down laughing and pulled her on top of me "Stop being a bitch baby doll"

_**I rolled on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt as I kissed her deeply.**_

"Guys! Are you ready" Miley shouted.

I sighed and pull away from Ashley "Coming!" I looked at Ashley "We will do this another day baby" I smirked and kiss her.

She buttons her shirt then kissed me "I love you"  
"I love you too"

We get up and walk downstairs.

* * *

_**That night  
We were all at Miley's, so it what if it was a schoolnight we were having fun.**_

"Let's watch another movie" Miley smiled

"Are you kidding?" I looked at her "it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow"

"Since when have you started to worry about that?" Kevin looked at me.

"Since always"

Ashley yawned "I'm tired" She put her head on my shoulder.

"Fine then let's go to bed. Party poopers" Miley got up.

Demi laughed a bit "We will have other sleepovers Miles, relax"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

We all got down in out sleeping bags.

_**Ashley where next to mine, I turned and looked at her.**_

She smiled "Stop staring like that" She had her eyes closed.

"How do you know I'm staring at you?" I smiled

She opened her eyes and giggled "I didn't"

"Then…Oh I just said it"

She giggled "No wonder why you took senior year over again"

"Hey" I smiled and bend down and kissed her "Just remember that if I didn't take senior year over again you and I would never be together"

She smiled "That's true"

"You wanted to go to bed but now you are talking?" Miley asked.

"Go to sleep miles" I said looking at Ashley.

"Shut up Joe"

"Make me Cyrus"

"Guys!" Nick Shouted

I laughed "count yourself lucky Cyrus"

_**Ashley giggled as she unzips my sleeping bag.**_

"What are you doing?"

She crawled down beside me "I'm freezing you need to keep me warm" She said smiling and kissed me.

Demi giggled "We will never get some sleep now"

Ashley giggled "Goodnight Joey"

I smiled "Goodnight baby"

_**I kissed her forehead and put my arms around her.  
After a few minutes she and the others were sleeping, except me. I couldn't take my eyes of Ashley.****  
I could stay up the whole night just staring at her.  
I kissed her forehead gently so she wouldn't wake up and soon closed my eyes.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**1 week later.  
It's Friday morning, finally weekend, a whole weekend just me and my baby doll Ashley.  
My parents are out of Town, Nick is with Miley and Kevin is with Demi, they are just best friends.  
Anyways I looked around looking for my Ashley, when I suddenly feel to arms around my waist.**_

"Hey stud" she said giggling.

I turned around "Hey hot stuff" I winked at her and kissed her "So ready for our weekend?"

She smiled "Umm a whole weekend just you and I, should I be scared?" She giggled again.

"Maybe you should" I smiled.

She smiled and kissed me "So what do you have of plans?" she looked at me.

I smirked "I think you know what I have on my mind"

She giggled "Not all the time Mr. Jonas"

"Just some of it" I winked at her and kissed her.

She smiled "Are we just gonna stand here all day?"

"I don't mind" I smiled "but come on we should probably get to class" I took her hand and we walked to class.

* * *

_**At lunch.****  
I'm sitting with Nick and Miley by our table, eating something that is very disgusting.  
I turn around and see Ashley and Demi walking towards us.  
I smiled and winked at Ashley, she smiled back.  
When the reach the table Demi sits beside Nick and Ashley sits on my lap.**_

"Hey Boyfriend" She smiled and kissed me.

I laughed "hey girlfriend"

"Why have you two been so lovesick here lately?" Miley looked at us.

"Because they have the whole house to themselves this weekend"

"Ew gross"

Ashley giggles "Like you and Nick don't do it"

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't" Miley smiled

Demi laughed "We can all see at on you Miley"

"Okay fine. But we don't do it all the time"

"Neither do we. Last time we…" I was about to say something when Miley interrupted me.

"We do not wanna here about your sex life" she looked at us with a disgusting look.

"Like I was gonna tell you" I laughed.

She shakes her head "You are a weirdo Joe"

Ashley smiled and kissed my cheek "A cute weirdo and all mine"

I smiled and kissed her "I love you"  
She smiled "I love you too"

* * *

_**After school.  
I'm lying on the couch watching TV.****  
Kevin left to go to Demi's and Nick left to go to Miley's. I'm waiting for Ashley to come.  
I had the whole weekend planned out for us.  
I was gonna make her dinner tonight, then tomorrow shopping and then a movie.  
Sunday we will spend the whole day in bed. I  
smiled at the thought and then my doorbell ranged.**_

I got up and opened the door "Hey baby"

_**I was about to kiss her when I looked at her, it looked like she has been crying.**_

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"My eyeliner was being a jerk"

I smiled a bit "Stupid eyeliner"

She giggled as she walked inside.

_**I knew she was lying to me, she had been crying it wasn't her eyeliner.  
But I didn't wanna argue with her about a stupid thing like this.  
I wanted this weekend to be perfect, just me and her.**_

She turned to me "So tell me about this weekend?" She smiled

I smiled as I put my arms around her waist "Tonight I'm gonna make you dinner and tomorrow I will take you shopping and to the movies after. And Sunday it's you and me and one bed"

She smiled "can't wait"

_**I kissed her deeply, she wrap her arms around my neck and deepen it.  
****I slowly walked to the couch while still kissing her.  
She sat down I pushed her gently down and got on top of her.  
I deepen the kiss some more as she started to slide her foot up against my leg, I started to become weak, it's a love hate thing.  
I smiled through the kiss then took my revenge, I kissed her jaw and down to her neck.  
She started to moan, this wasn't my revenge.  
I smiled as I started to bite her neck, which was my revenge.**_

She moaned "I hate when you do that"

I pulled away "It's called revenge baby"

She smiled "The leg thing"

"you know I get weak when you do that" I kissed her deeply.

* * *

_**Before I knew it.****  
It was Saturday, we was walking around the mall.  
Ashley was carrying 2 bags and I was carrying 3, which was hers.**_

"So is this helping with your family problems?" I looked at her.

She nodded.

_**I had the feeling that she was lying. But I couldn't prove anything. I just had a feeling.**_

"Uh let's go in here" She smiled.

"But I want ice cream" I pouted.

She giggled "Later, please Joey?"

"Promise?"

She smiled "I promise"

"Fine then let's go"

We walk into the store…to look at shoes.

_**And man I was bored to death.**_

_**

* * *

****That night.  
Ashley is up in my room, I walk up the stairs and is about to open. But she stops me.**_

"Don't come in, not yet"

"babe it's my room"

She giggled "I know, but 2 more minutes"

"Hurry"

_**I leaned against the wall and waited for 2 minutes, and man 2 minutes can go really really slow sometimes.****  
Then she opens the door and I walk in.  
I see candles and rose leafs on the floor and everywhere. She was standing with only a bathrobe on.**_

"What's going on" I smiled

"Just wanted some romance" She kissed me deeply and pulled me to the bed.

_**I pushed her gently down and pulled of my shirt and got on top of her.  
I kissed her deeply, she deepen it back. I untied the bathrobe and throw it on the floor.  
I went down and kissed every inch of her body, then I got back up and kissed her deeply.  
She unzipped my jeans and deepen the kiss.**_

(We all know what happens next)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The END

_**Joe's POV  
I wake up with my arms around Ashley's waist.  
Last night was the best night ever.  
It's Sunday morning, which means our perfect weekend is over.  
I kissed her shoulder.**_

She turned to me and smiles "Good morning"

I smiled "Good morning beautiful" I kissed her "Last night was amazing"

She smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled "I actually wanna ask you something"

She smiled "Ask me what?"

"You will find out at breakfast"

_**I took my boxers on and then my jeans and got out of bed and walks downstairs.  
I walked in the kitchen and started to make breakfast.**_

_**

* * *

**_After 10 minutes.

Ashley walks in "Smells good"

I smiled "Sit down, I'm gonna get something"

"okay" She sat down by the table.

_**I walked upstairs and into my room.  
I opens the drawer at my night stand and finds the ring that I was suppose to give her some months ago.  
I pick it up and walk back downstairs.  
I walked into the kitchen and saw Ashley looking at her food, she didn't looked happy.**_

"is something wrong babe?" I looked at her and sat across her.

She looked up "No just thinking that's all" She smiled

"Okay"

We started to eat.

* * *

After breakfast

Ashley smiles "You had something to tell me?"

I smiled and got up "yeah I did" I put the plate over in the sink

"And what is that" She asked curiosity

_**I turned to her and got the pick out of my pocket and got down on one knee.**_

"Oh My God" She looked at me shocked

I smiled "I love you more than anything in the whole world. And every time I look at you, I know you are the one for me. I know we are young, but we can have a long engagement. Ashley Tisdale, do you wanna marry me?" I looked at her hopefully.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "As much as I want to…I can't, I'm so sorry Joe"

I felt my heart was ripped out "I understand"

She got up and kissed me "I'm sorry Joe, I really am"

I forced a smile "I understand Ash" I kissed her softly.

* * *

5 days later.

_**It's has been 5 days since I proposed, I haven't seen Ashley since that day.  
I called her once she said she was sick and that was Monday, I have called everyday since, but she won't pick up.  
It's Friday morning and I sees Miley and Demi talking to Nick, I walk to them.**_

"Hey guys. Have you seen Ashley"

Demi looked at me confused "What are you talking about Joe? Ashley moved 4 days ago"

"She did what?" I looked at them.

"She moved to Canada with her mom, since her parents are getting a divorce"

Nick looked at me "She didn't told you?"

I shakes my head "She just told me she was sick"

"Oh no"

"How can she not tell me, I'm her boyfriend or at least I thought I was"

_**I felt like my heart was ripped out and stamped on by 100 of peoples.  
The girl I love, left me without saying goodbye, not even a word and then she lied to me about it? I felt like I could cry.  
I looked at the others and walked out as fast as I could, suddenly I feel tears coming and I dropped to the ground crying.**_

"I'm sorry Joe" It was Miley, she kneeled down and rubbed my back.

"How could she do this to me"

She hugged me.

"I need her so much" I hugged Miley back.

* * *

_**It's after school.  
I have tried to call Ashley, but she won't answer.  
I'm sitting by my desk writing a letter to her, explaining my feelings.  
I didn't know how to start "Dear", "Hey"? So I just started.**_

"Why Ashley?  
Why couldn't you tell me that you where leaving, you just left me, I have to hear it from our friends.  
You didn't say goodbye didn't even left a letter, and then you lie about it just telling me that you are sick?  
Is it because of the proposal you just left?"

_**I sighed as I kept on writing.**_

"Don't you see it, it has never been the drug I was addicted to.  
But you, I'm Addicted to you Ashley, you are like a drug to me.  
I love you so much, but you can't even see it. So I guess this is over.  
-Joe"

* * *

5-10 Reviews For A Sequel


End file.
